


Feeding Time

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [28]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Birds, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Pre-Borderlands 2, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Just a little fluff wherein Mordecai feeds Bloodwing.
Relationships: Mordecai & Bloodwing
Series: Scattershots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 7





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr Prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635824803502260225/physical-affection-prompts).

That sharp beak plunged and tore ravenously into the meat offering. The dripping sinews hung from Bloodwing’s mouth, dangling like a pendant with her every chomp. The morsel disappeared inch by inch down her gullet, until she faced skyward to slide the last chunk into her digestive tract. She snatched another bite, her tail feathers ruffling contentedly.

Mordecai allowed a smile to crack, watching how happy the bird was with her meal. He absently stroked her leathery wing with the back of his finger. “It don’t take much to keep you happy, eh girl?” he murmured. “One reason birds are better than people.”

After she’d finished, he raised his finger to stroke her neck. She make a warbling sound, opened her mouth wide and clamped around that finger. He winced a little, but knew she wouldn’t draw blood. Well, not on purpose--and not a lot. She gnawed a bit, then let go and flapped once to propel herself onto his shoulder. He loved that about her. She made it clear in her own way that she could devour him piece by piece at any second, but chose not to. That was as honest a kinship as he could want.


End file.
